


Halloween

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt loves Halloween.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

What did Halloween mean to Kurt?

It meant sharing a warm apple cider with Blaine as they walked past row after row of pumpkins on a cool October day, gloved hands intertwined between them.  Leaves crunched underfoot as they walked, damp grass clinging to the pumpkins as Kurt surveyed each of the countless prospects, wondering when Blaine would make his choice.  For his part, Blaine was undaunted by the challenge, even though he almost buckled under the weight of several pumpkins when he attempted to lift them into the air for closer inspection. 

Despite the fact that Kurt didn't care much for apple cider, he found it comforting to sip as he watched Blaine peruse the pumpkins, selecting his champion with a wide grin, flushed-red cheeks and beanie slightly askew as he hoisted it into the air in triumph.  It weighed nearly twenty pounds and bore no distinguishing features, except that it was small enough for Blaine to carry but still large enough for him to hide behind in true headless horseman fashion.

Halloween wasn't just about carving pumpkins, though; it was also about attending parties and the continual challenge of abandoning his mid-term studies for even a moment.  His annoyance was only partially feigned when Blaine interrupted his studies one day in the library to ask him which set of plastic fangs looked more realistic and which hairstyle suited vampires best for an upcoming Halloween party at one of the Crawford County Day dorms.  After considerable wheedling, he had agreed to accompany Blaine, prompting a big, euphoric smile that made some of Kurt's anxiety dissolve in spite of himself.

True to his word to make it a date, even though he was cute and classy enough to pull focus during the party itself, Blaine still devoted almost all of his attention to Kurt, introducing him to old friends and insisting on sharing seats and bringing him drinks whenever possible.  Kurt let himself be showered with attention with a small, tolerant smile, at last surrendering with a laugh when Blaine nuzzled his neck playfully.  It didn't matter that there were plenty of people present who would happily take Blaine up on his charming half-invitations to get to know each other more (as friends, Kurt); Blaine only had eyes for him.

Still, there was definitely pumpkin-carving involved as well as Halloween-themed cookie baking.  It was no small feat to keep the cookie batter away from Blaine, who attempted through cuddles and kisses to lure Kurt away from the tray long enough to snatch an unbaked cookie.  Keeping his wits about him, Kurt had allowed himself to be drawn into hugs from behind and returned brief kisses before resuming his baking as usual, ignoring the tiny groan of dismay over his shoulder as he worked, undeterred.  When at last the cookies were ready, even Blaine couldn't deny that the wait was well worth it, cozied up in Kurt's dorm with too many papers and a half dozen cookies each for studying.

Kurt especially enjoyed breaking into his Halloween wardrobe, dipping into sweater weather as the temperature fluctuated from day to day.  Sometimes it was all he could do to keep his teeth from chattering as he crossed the Dalton grounds, all too aware that soon it would be time to make a more permanent switch to winter clothing.  He liked walking the grounds alone, absorbing the silence and stillness and letting it calm his soul, gratefully returning to the livelier warmth indoors as he selected a nice armchair by the fireplace and settled down to study.

Most of all, though, he liked kisses with a touch of cinnamon and needing no excuses to cozy up a little closer to Blaine wherever they were sitting.  He liked spending time with Blaine, amused by Blaine's scrunchy-nosed concentration as he carved careful lines into his pumpkin's exterior and wordlessly welcoming him into his space whenever he practiced on the piano, scooting just so on the bench that their hips would still be pressed together.

When it came to Halloween, Kurt found everything to his liking.  Perhaps that was why, despite the constant threats of rain, the blustery days, the plummeting temperatures, and the looming ultimatum of winter, he still ventured outside his dorm to greet it, savoring fall in its entirety.

(And on the coldest days, it didn't hurt that Blaine still brought him his favorite coffee order.)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
